


SDRA2 Ship Drabbles

by GoblinKingOwO



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinKingOwO/pseuds/GoblinKingOwO
Summary: A drabble/oneshot collection for my sdra2 shipping drabbles. None of these take place in canon, and usually follow my rewrites, unless it's a talentswap au. Tags will be added as we go along.1. Hashimiuri - Handholding (Sort of)2. Maerin - Astral Eyes3. Makitomo - Bedsharing4. Maeyomi- Aureate5. Two Drabbles in One (Maeyomi and Tenkana)
Relationships: Kanade Otonokoji/Tenko Chabashira, Kiyoka Maki/Kizuna Tomori, Nikei Yomiuri/Syobai Hashimoto, Nikei Yomiuri/Yuki Maeda, Yuki Maeda/Yuri Kagarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Handholding - Hashimiuri

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Non-despair  
> Ship: Syobai Hashimoto/Nikei Yomiuri
> 
> Nikei overworks his hand.

"Ow- Shit!" The sudden yell had grabbed Syobai's attention, and he turned his head towards the source of the sound- the living room, where his latest boytoy was working on his articles and the like… and clearly he had just hurt himself. Which surprisingly, was very, very common, considering that despite all of his dedication to his work, and his moments of genius manipulation… Nikei was kind of a clumsy dumbass. So with a sigh, Syobai marched over to the living room, half expecting a ridiculous scene or just the journalist being over dramatic about a papercut or something equally trivial. 

And low-and-behold, when he entered the room, all he saw was Nikei whimpering and clutching at his writing hand, his pen and papers scattered across the floor. Which, all-in-all, was actually extremely unusual for the journalist, he treated his articles as if they were his children. 

"The hell happened here?"

"It's nothing- My hand, it just, out of nowhere-"

The broker's eyes darted to the hand in question, and he observed the curious position his hand seemed to be locked in- fingers curled in, twitching and shaking frantically. He recognized it almost immediately. 

"Let me see it," He reached for the tensed up hand, slowly lifting it up and watching Nikei's face for any signs of additional pain or stress. "Looks like writer's cramp. You been taking care of yourself?"

Nikei opened his mouth to respond, eyes glancing away. Syobai shushed him almost instantly. "Yeah, I figured. You're gonna need to rest it for a bit, it'll go back to normal within a few hours."

"A few hours?! I have to finish this by noooooon!" The journalist whined in his typical faux mature voice, and Syobai rolled his eyes at his dramatic response. "Well, if you wanna write through the pain and give yourself carpal tunnel, that's not my problem. Do you want carpal tunnel, Nikei?" He couldn't help but sneer at him, as much as he loved this guy, it boggled him how reckless he could be when it came to his work.

Nikei went quiet, going back to whimpering, and the broker sighed, moving to hold the journalist's hand in between both of his own. "Here. This'll help." 

He held the hand firmly, and massaged circles around the shorter man's palm, gently pushing the cramped fingers into their normal, relaxed state. He glanced back at Nikei as he worked the hand's tension out slowly, and couldn't help but smirk at the blush growing across his cheeks. The journalist's writing hand was extremely sensitive, and the man in question could only respond with relief and a red face. "Feelin' any better, sweet heart?"

"Y- Yeah… thank you."

"Mm, don't thank me, just don't overwork yourself again." 

"But Syoooobsss, my article-"

"It can wait." He squeezed the now-relaxed hand with a hum, watching Nikei's childlike pouting and whining with amusement. 

"Fiiine, ugh…"


	2. Astral Eyes- Maerin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Non-despair.  
> Ship: Yuki Maeda/Yuri Kagarin
> 
> My biggest comfort ship,.,,,

Yuki couldn't help that he stared at the spaceman across the room so often, he was just so… unique. It made him stand out in a good way, and it was difficult to keep his eyes from fixating on him. So he didn't bother trying to fight the urge to focus on the small boy's features... Specifically his eyes.

They were dark in color (charcoal in shade if you wanted to be exact), but they were always sparkling, practically glowing when Yuri was particularly excited or agitated, and his pupils themselves were…

"Stars." The luckster blurted out without thinking, immediately wishing for death itself to come and take him.

The spaceman's eyes darted from his book to Yuki's face almost instantly, and as always, the stars in his eyes twinkled with a soft curiosity. They were downright captivating, and it took a moment for Yuki to find his words, already becoming lost in them. It was unfair how speechless Yuri left him.

"Stars- Your eyes. They're like stars. I- It's really pretty." He could feel his face heating up, but he didn't break eye contact, too lost in the mini galaxies in the other's eyes. "I'm sorry- that probably sounded weird…"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, and Yuki winced, afraid he had offended him. The two had been friends for a few months, but the smaller boy's hatred for men ran deep, and the luckster was usually cautious in what he said and did, to avoid upsetting him.

But Yuri didn't really seem upset…

"благодарю вас…" The spaceman dropped his stare first, his face progressively turning more pink as he spoke. "Your eyes…. Are красивый как янтарь…" 

And god knows Yuki had no idea what that meant, but the face that Yuri was making told him it was something sweet, and he couldn't help but smile at the sudden shyness from the typically confident and smooth boy.

Yuri "All men are scum" Kagarin had just said something nice about him, and even better, a dumb, impulsively spat out compliment had turned the self-proclaimed man-hater's face bright red. He was… adorable like that, and it made the luckster's heart skip a few beats. 

And then a small smirk found its way onto the spaceman's face, though he didn't quite turn back to Yuki. "Honey. Your eyes are like fresh honey… The сладкий и чистый kind."

And Yuki finally looked away, hiding his face in his blazer, certain that he looked like a tomato at this point. "A- Ah, uhm- thanks-"

The only response he got was a pleased hum, but he could feel Yuri's star filled eyes on him, probably twinkling with delight.


	3. Bedsharing - Makitomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Talentswap  
> Ship: Kiyoka Maki/Kizuna Tomori
> 
> Kiyoka has 1 braincell and she uses it to love Kizuna Tomori, thanks for coming to my TEDtalk.  
> But uh, this chapter is dedicated to a new friend of mine! You said they were your comfort ship, so I decided I'd add more to their tag. :D

Kizuna Tomori... was something alright, with her loud mouth and perverted personality. Those weren't exactly the kind of traits one would expect from someone like her, an Ultimate Literary Girl, despite the content most of her novels contained.

However, where others saw a bitch, or a "thot" or whatever names they liked to throw at assertive women like Kizuna, Kiyoka Maki saw a princess and a warrior, and Kiyoka felt her view was the most accurate one, considering her expertise with magical girl types.

Kizuna often reminded her of the type of character that had always been her favorite- the mean girl with a secret soft side, the pretty popular one. The one with the hidden sad past, that no one bothered to see... but Kiyoka saw. Kizuna may have originally gone out of her way to mock her own talent, or avoid her, but that didn't stop Kiyoka from trying to get closer to her anyways, and it paid off. The initial coldness was nothing compared to her warm smile or the way her eyes twinkled when she was about to make a crude joke, or the way she turned her head away when she laughed, almost exactly as Kiyoka imagined.

She hadn't meant for things to go further, because in these sorts of stories, those girls always ended up with a strong man, the kind to solve all their problems and.. well, do whatever it was that men did, but she couldn't complain as their friendship deepened, and before long, Kizuna came knocking at her door on a near-nightly basis, asking in a quiet, scared tone if she could sleep in her bed that night. Kiyoka couldn't exactly tell her no, not with her wide eyes and frightened frown.

Before she knew it, the two had begun permanently sharing a room. It was a normal thing now, to wake up with her arms wrapped around the other girl's waist, feeling her long pink hair against her chin as the smaller of the two snuggled closer into her chest. It was strange, but in a good way, to start every morning feeling safe and warm, and it was often a struggle to even get out of bed and wake the other girl up. It felt like home, being so close with her.

Of course, Kiyoka didn’t miss the way their classmates would stare at them when the two came into the dining hall together each morning. She didn’t mind it though, not when everything about their bed-sharing situation made her infinitely happier. And it did have many benefits, aside from the whole sleeping part. It was pretty common for them to start bouncing ideas for their own writings off of each other, or proof-read each other’s work. Kizuna’s current novel-in-progress had themes the girl had little experience with, and Kiyoka was blatantly using her as a muse for her first original work’s protagonist. 

Kiyoka was… most obviously in love with her muse at this point, but she didn’t angst about it, or pine away uselessly. Kizuna made it clear enough what the two of them were, when she pressed a kiss to her jaw one night before bed, her manuscript lazily tossed atop the desk as she crawled under the sheets. It wasn't sad or dramatic or hell, even straight like the stories said, it was just soft, and loving. Like Kizuna was.


	4. Aureate - Maeyomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Non-despair  
> Ship: Yuki Maeda/Nikei Yomiuri
> 
> Aureate- Pertaining to the fancy or flowery words used by poets.

The feeling of gel-pen ink on skin was strange one, though the fact that the pen was in Yuki's long-term boyfriend's hand made it somewhat soothing, if not also worrying. For all he knew, Nikei could be drawing dicks on his bare back and arms... not that he assumed he would be doing that, but still.

Nikei’s soft giggle just reaffirmed his worries. "Yuu, you're so tense all of a sudden, you alright?"

"A- Ah, I can't help it... I am sort of half-naked right now... What exactly are you writing back there...?"

"I mean, understandable, but you're also very cute so it's not as if I'm judging you, and if I told you what I was writing, it'd ruin the surprise, silly."

He felt the pen glide across his shoulder, then scribble along his arm. Not like he could tell what it said, since he was flat on his stomach, face in the blankets like Nikei had insisted.

"It's okay, I'm almost done anyways, then you can see." Yuki felt one of his hand's move up his neck, to his hair, where his fingers twirled some locks around and gently scritched his scalp in a soothing manner.

"... Nik?"

"Hm? Like I said, it's almost done, so don't worr-"

"Not that... I love you."

"... Oh." He felt him pause his writing and scratching, and knew almost instantly that he had flustered him. "I love you too... Done, stand up."

"Ah- Alright..." He did as told, squeaking a little as he was dragged towards the mirror in Nikei's room, propped up in the corner and adorned with little pen scribbles.

"Now you can look! I wrote some pretty important facts down~"

"Okay, uh..." He turned his back towards the mirror, and glanced at it, immediately feeling his face go red.

Nikei had written praises all over his back and arms, stuff ranging from simple compliments to more complex, practically poems detailing everything the other loved about him... He felt tears in his eyes.

"Yuki- Wait no, was it too much? It's okay, I can get a wet rag and-"

"Y- You're too good to me, I love you s- so much, and I'm not as good with words as you are, but god, you... you mean the entire world to me..."

"Hmph, I can't be too good to you, not when you already deserve the world... but I love you too, I... I'm glad you like it." Nikei smiled, and he almost instantly clung onto him. 

Though he was probably crying all over his poor, thoughtful boyfriend, his main thought was how he'd return something as sweet as that...


	5. Two Drabbles in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Non-despair  
> Ship: Yuki Maeda/Nikei Yomiuri, Tenko Chabashira/Kanade Otonokoji

Nikei Yomiuri had the most beautiful hair Yuki Maeda had ever seen, and he wasn't just saying that because the two were dating (on that note, he felt like he should mentally apologize to Yuri, there wasn't anything wrong with the spaceman's hair per-say, it's just that he was so painfully tender-headed, which meant touching the Floof was a big no-no, and tragically that meant he couldn’t really attest to it’s softness or anything...) or because he may or may not be a simp. He really meant it.

It genuinely amazed him every time he was allowed to brush it. Seeing the soft and silky smooth black hair easily pull through the comb, and getting to see just how easy it was to style and play with blew his mind away, especially when he compared it to his own messy orange... mess. 

Not to mention Nikei's fondness for scalp massages and braiding sessions meant Yuki frequently got the chance to toy with it, all while the ravenette got the chance to relax his head on the luckster's lap and tap away at some color-themed game on his phone, in a rare moment in which the journalist wasn't working on one of his several ongoing projects. 

They were in that sort of moment now, actually, shaky hands lightly scratching along Nikei's scalp as he sighed and loaded up a game-a puzzle based one this time- and Yuki glanced over, but only for a few seconds before shifting his focus to the thick black locks twirled between his fingers. He liked watching him like this. 

His eyes would squint and twinkle whenever he took a moment to contemplate and focus on a particularly hard level, and it was just... so cute and sweet to see. And it was reassuring for the lucky student too, both seeing his beloved so peaceful, and hearing the tapping of his nails against the screen.

He went back to gently running his fingers through the other's hair, letting a dopey smile cross his face. God, he was in love with this boy.

\------------

Kanade had never really had much interest in martial arts, at least, she hadn't until the day she was introduced to Tenko Chabashira, the SHSL Neo-Akido Master herself... And then she was curious about it, or, well, about her.

Tenko was interesting, but she wasn't exactly difficult to figure out... in fact, she wasn't just an open book, rather, more like an open book with its pages taped over against the store window. But she was fun, so the guitarist enjoyed hanging around her, even waiting outside her talent lab some days, just for the chance to see her.

Plus, she was always so excited to see Kanade, calling her cute and praising her many skills and talents, and it made her feel warm inside, being cherished and adored by someone for once. She never got this sort of attention from her family...

And in turn, it made her smile whenever Tenko went on a ramble, seeing how excited she got over her interests and hobbies. Sewing, taste-testing, track, neo-akido... She was skilled at every one of them. And it was wonderful watching her show her skills off, whether she was training or adding new laces to the ends of her skirts or creeping around the student kitchen for anything the shsl chef and maid had made that day.

Those weren't Tenko's only talents though. Kanade quickly learned that she was a talented dancer- the same energy she could put into her Neo-Akido, she could put into dance, twirling and skipping around whenever the shorter girl would play a song for her, and she would bounce her way back towards her whenever a song ended and offer her the New Song Tax (a quick kiss on the cheek) for another play. Sometimes Kanade would end songs early, just to bring about another tax, just to bring Tenko close again.

Sometimes, while strumming the strings of her guitar, she wondered if she was in love, and sometimes, when Tenko came close, she knew she was.


End file.
